


How to set up two friends by Kuro Tetsurō

by Cherry_Bubbs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings, Sleepovers, Wordcount: Over 1.000, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Bubbs/pseuds/Cherry_Bubbs
Summary: “Dude. What if, I help them get together?”“Akaashi says no.”“Too late, I’m doing it.”orKuroo tries but fails to set up his friends.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 63





	How to set up two friends by Kuro Tetsurō

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! This is my second writing piece that I have posted! If you have any advice to get better, I would be happy to hear it.

Kuroo swung Kenma’s bed room door open with a grin. He hoped to hang out the boy, he was done with all his school work and was bored.

Kuroo expected to see Kenma in his bed, hunched over his psp with possibly a soda next to him. However, he did not expect Tsukishima to be there, leaning on Kenma, typing on his laptop.

Kenma didn’t take notice of Kuroo, Tsukishima only spared a glance at him, raising an eyebrow, “Need anything?”

‘Oh my god.’ Kuroo’s mind was blank, the both most anti-social people he knew, were hanging out – and _being close_. Tsukishima is not one for contact – barely letting anyone willingly touch him. Kenma is introverted, not salty like Tsukishima but still doesn’t talk to people a lot. He would have never thought they would hang out with each other: one actually asking the other, them actually accepting, and no one else is there.

What really got to Kuroo was the fact that they were being social, without anyone telling them to.

**_~~~~~_ **

Through Kuroo’s phone, Bokuto frowned, taking a moment to think. After a couple of seconds, he gasped, “Kuroo, what if they’re dating?”

Kuroo frowned. Sure, he could have been wrong at how introverted at they both were, but he still knows them. Tsukishima is hopeless in romantic situations (thank you mystic messenger for showing him that). And Kenma? He isn’t so sure. Kuroo knows for a fact Kenma hasn’t had many crushes. But then again, Kenma is good at pretending.

Kuroo whined, “I don’t know, Bo!” He slammed his head on the table.

“I don’t understand why you’re so wrapped up in it,” Bokuto put his head on his hand, “You could ask if they’re dating.”

Kuroo lifted his head, giving his friend a questioning look, “Who told you that?”

Bokuto stuck is tongue out, “It was Akaashi! He’s good with stuff like that.”

Suddenly, Kuroo had an idea.

“Dude. What if, I help them get together?”

“Akaashi says no.”

“Too late, I’m doing it.”

**\-----**

Kuroo welcomed the small group inside his house: Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Hinata, Kenma, Lev, Yaku, Bokuto and Akaashi.

Sleepovers are one of the best ways to get close – and the best way to push two people together. His plan was simple: try to find every possible way for them to confess to each other and be in a happy, shiny relationship.

“Welcome to my humble abode! Set your stuff in the living room,” he said above Hinata and Kageyama’s squabbling.

After some time (Bokuto and Kuroo’s “bro,” “BRO!” “Bro.”), they were choosing what to do next. Tsukishima was listening to music and Kenma was playing some sort of game whilst everyone talked.

Hinata jumped, he had an idea, “What about truth or dare! We have to play it, it’s a classic!”

Yamaguchi hummed, “I’m good with it.”

‘Perfect,’ Kuroo thought.

He grinned, “Okay everyone, in a circle.”

It took some persuasion from Yamaguchi for Tsukishima to join, but he ended up sitting between Hinata and Yamaguchi.

Kuroo started the game, “Bokuto, my bro! Truth or dare?” He couldn’t start his plan right at the start, it would be too obvious.

“Truth! No- dare!” Bokuto replied.

Kuroo grinned like a Cheshire cat, “Kiss Akaashi!”

A few sighed. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “That is nothing, we all know Bokuto would take any chance to smooch Akaashi.”

Bokuto gave a boisterous laugh, denying nothing, only leaning to Akaashi and pecking his lips.

Now is was Bokuto’s turn. “Kageyama, I choose you! Truth of dare,” he pointed at the setter.

Kageyama replied quickly, “Truth.”

Bokuto groaned, “Okay, I’m not that good with truths. Um, best thing about Hinata.”

This time, the setter didn’t reply as quickly. He blushed, clearly knowing the answer, “His smile.”

Hinata became red, to which everyone chuckled.

“Now it’s my turn, hm, Okay, Salt shaker.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “Why me,” he murmured, “Dare.”

“Louder, I can’t hear you.”

“You deaf buffoon,” Tsukishima sneered, “I said dare.”

“Compliment everyone in the room,” Kageyama smiled wickedly.

Okay, Kuroo did not expect that.

Tsukishima looked like he wanted to murder Kageyama, glaring at him. Nonetheless, he began listing, “Yamaguchi, you’re a good friend.”

Yamaguchi smiled at this, “Thanks Tsukki.”

“Yaku? You’re attractive – Lev stop glaring at me, I mean it in a platonic way.”

Yaku chuckled at the last bit.

“Lev, you’re determined and that’s admirable.”

Lev proudly puffed his chest.

“Kuroo – honestly, you’re a good senpai. I swear if don’t stop smiling like that I’ll take it back.”

Kuroo didn’t listen and carried on grinning.

“Akaashi, you’re very down to earth and a nice person to hang out with.”

Akaashi nodded, thanking him.

“Bokuto? Your spikes are strong. Hinata, you can easily befriend people.”

Bokuto beamed.

“Kageyama? You’re passionate at volleyball, I guess that’s a good thing.”

Kageyama huffed, turning his head to the side, muttering thanks.

Kenma? Even though you are quiet usually, you’re good company. You’re one of the few people who don’t give me a headache. Also, your game are actually fun.”

Kenma perked up at the mention of his name, nodding with a small smile.

“Now,” Tsukishima rested his head on his hand, “Bedhead, truth or dare.”

Kuroo had a bad feeling about this.

“Dare.”

“Send the most weirdest photo or video you have on your phone to the 7th person in your contacts list with no context.”

Okay, not too bad.

After Kuroo sent the message, Lev asked, “Who did you send it to?”

He rubbed his neck with his hand, “Karasuno’s vice-captain, Sugawara”

Tsukishima laughed, “What was the picture?”

“Me in a hotdog costume, in Disneyland.”

Okay, maybe truth or dare didn’t work out like Kuroo planned, but this had to work!

“Okay everyone,” Kuroo clapped his hands, “We will now be playing, seven minutes in heaven. I have all the names in this hat. Akaashi will be drawing the names. You’ll be in the laundry room because I have no where else.”

Everyone quietened down, excited to see who the first pair was. Akaashi stuck his hand in the hand, taking out two names.

“Lev and Yaku,” he read out.

Lev jumped in his spot, heading for room with a grin on his face.

.*.*.*.

The game carried on. Kuroo’s plan failed, both of the boys ended up with someone else. Tsukishima was paired with Yamaguchi, and Kenma was paired with Akaashi. He had one last chance: the movie. He hoped those two would sit next to each other, maybe not, but Kuroo could just make sure the only seat left was next to one of them.

Kuroo screamed into a pillow. Akaashi and Bokuto look at each other.

Bokuto nervously asked, “Uh, you okay bro?” He flinched as Kuroo screamed once again.

Kuroo sat up, taking in a deep breath. “Akaashi, Bokuto,” he began, “What do I have to do to get Tsukishima or Kenma to confess? I’ve tried. I’ve tried 3 times.”

Bokuto glanced worriedly at Akaashi. Akaashi only sighed, “Listen, Kuroo, maybe they don’t need your help.”

Kuroo stared at Akaashi, “That’s not even a possibility.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, leaning again the wall as he listens to Kuroo complaining.

******

Kuroo paid for his drink. As he took walked along the street, he thought of what Akaashi said. ‘No chance, they can’t be,’ he concluded.

Walking home, he saw a familiar figure, tall, lean and blonde. Taking the opportunity to talk to Tsukishima, he ran to catch up with him. Kuroo stopped in his tracks when he had a much clearer view.

Tsukishima chuckled, linking his arm with Kenma’s. They shared an ice cream and talked, joking and laughing.

Kuroo couldn’t believe his eyes, yet he had to. It was right in front of him! Minutes later, he was still there, standing with his mouth agape.

*****

Tsukishima nuzzled Kenma’s hair, humming contently to the music from the headphones they shared. Kenma hit the button on his Nintendo, shuffling his body closer to the other.

“You do know Kuroo thinks we aren’t together and is trying to set us up?” Kenma asks.

Tsukishima giggles, god did Kenma love that sound, “I know. It’s fun to see him suffer.”

Kenma smiles, agreeing with his boyfriend and snuggles closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked reading it! Again, comment if you have any advice.
> 
> Love you all <3  
> -Cherry


End file.
